Perceptor
A medium sized red and black Skywing sits on a wooden stool, his tail wrapped around one of the stool's leg and then curls upwards into the stuffy, dusty air. His sharp, cyan coloured eyes pierce the darkness of the small home. Paper and strange objects have been scattered around the entire room, the exception would be within a foot of the Skywing, the area within the foot being tidy. He has a calm facial expression with small flickers of flame bursts escaping his flared nostrils as he exhales. He's in a relaxed state, talons griping a dull grey and brown feather dipped in ink. He's sketching out pictures of white-tailed deer and grizzly bears, they're rough sketches however accurate in proportion and anatomy. He leans in closer, intensively concentrated on the drawing as his wings brush up against the table in front of him. A wild shriek interrupts him, forcing him to freeze in place and drop the feather with brief widened eyes. He glares back to face a blue and tannish coloured dragon wearing a bright yellow mask, with an amused expression and claws clutching around the neck of a very, very dead goose. It's pink tongue lulls out to one side, beady eyes devoid of life. "..." His eye twitches for a moment, he's tempted to lash out. Forcing the bubbling agitation within him down, he shifts to fully face the dragon head-on. Inquisitive and irritated glares are held by the Skywing as he gracefully lifts up a single talon, pointed directly to the goofy looking blue hybrid dragon. "... And what, pray tell, is that for?" Anatomy Perceptor has the average build of a Skywing, however a little less bulky and with slightly smaller wings. The 'thumb' part on his wings are opposable, and he's capable of carrying or gripping objects with them. Usually walks with both his legs and his wings, his wings touch the ground and act like an extra pair of forearms. His colouration is slightly different from that of a Skywing, he has no yellows or oranges on his body. Some of his thicker, larger scales are brownish black and are generally found on surfaces where there isn't a lot of movement. Take for example, his face; he has the larger black scales on his nose and above his eyes, but not near his wrists, or anywhere on his prominent joints. His horns and eyes are a blue, also uncommon to most Skywings. He bears a dark grey helmet, nearing the colour black. It's made of iron and difficult to break or knock off his head, as there are small 'nooks' that hook onto his scales along his head. Along with a helmet, his forearms wear large blue gauntlets, with thin shielding on his digits but thicker on the actual arm. He's capable of easily grasping objects with the gauntlets on. Personality In a word, Perceptor is calm. Rather quiet when working and engaging in activities or hobbies he finds pleasurable, he's really not much of a social butterfly. He's actually rather friendly if you get him to open up a little bit, but generally he's to the point in casual conversations. AKA, not a good small-talker. Perceptor however, doesn't have endless patience and will get frustrated or even infuriated by his comrade Brainstorm (More of his relationship between Brainstorm will be explained below). Mainly by the fact that his co-worker is completely self centered and constantly trying to spite the Skywing. One of Perceptor's most infamous mannerisms is his tendency to speak using scientific terminology. This has the unforeseen result of exasperating and frustrating those around him. One might hypothesize that the jovial dragon is unaware that not everyone shares his extensive vocabulary. He can be a bit of a butt, usually unintentionally. He also greatly enjoys his own privacy, and one would need to push him a bit to 'come out of his shell'. Usually has no intention of hurting a stranger, as he doesn't think it would benefit him or anyone he knows. However due to his mannerisms and lack of communication with other beings besides Brainstorm, he has difficulty 'connecting' with people and as such will probably be unaware if he's accidently offended someone. He's slow to emote or react drastically, tending to keep a flat tone and facial expression. Overall, he's rather lax towards other beings as long as they're not rude or intruding. Prone to like people who are thoughtful of their actions and words. He tends to find loud and very... enthusiastic dragons or creatures a displeasure to have around constantly, and what with the Skywing area and consistent fighting, as well as the Sandwing mess of a war between each of the queens has discouraged Perceptor from even bothering to hang around his own tribe members. He has a bias towards Skywings, and while he attempts to try and bury these feelings it's kind of difficult to for him. Even as a hatchling he was surrounded by grumpy or loud and hasty Skywings, so at some point during his life as a young adult he left the Kingdom to further his research and get some peace and quiet. Both a night and morning person, he can and does stay up for hours on end studying or watching animal behavior. Loves his sleep though, so don't be too hasty to shake him up in an attempt to wake up this dragon. Scavengers are actually one of the most fascinating creatures to this Skywing, as their lack of natural defenses yet still thrive perplexes him. Their buildings are complicated, as well as their social structure being another example of what draws him towards those strange humanoids. It should be noted Perceptor is not very squeamish when it comes to gore or blood. His entire study revolves around the anatomy of animals, so he's quickly gotten used to it. This however, doesn't mean he can tolerate incredibly grotesque scenes of violence. He's actively horrified by the knowledge of wars, finding them incredibly unnecessary, but also isn't surprised that they happen. Growing up during the time of the Sandwing war hasn't helped him accept it anymore then one who has been born after it. He much prefers verbal debates and is sickened by dragons who actually sought out for torture. Strengths/weaknesses Strengths *Able to breathe streams of fire upon will *Excellent sense of smell and hearing, as well as eyesight. *Fast paced mind, incredibly intelligent. Observant. *Familiar with body language, as well as anatomy *Ambitious *Clean and organized *Tries to be considerate *Like most Skywings, is capable of fast flight with little effort. *Magnificent coordination and aim, particularly when dealing with weapons. Lots of practice. *Forearms are quite strong, able to hold heavier objects. *Capable of staying absolutely still for long periods of time. Weaknesses *Stubborn *Independent *Straightforward with speech, not the best socializer. *Almost contemptuous, habit of looking down upon certain people. *Has a hard time expressing his emotions with others. *Prone to stay up late or sleep very little in order to finish projects, exhausting himself *Freezes up, completely still briefly when startled. *Enjoys privacy, and at times gets distrusting. Especially towards other Skywings. *Gets wrapped up in work easily. *Weaker than the average Skywing (still capable of semi-decent melee combat, but much prefers having distance between his opponent and himself.) History Extreme WIP, will be edited so that they're full fledged sentences. Maybe. *Perceptor hatched with 3 siblings named Mayhem, Crepe and Artery. *Forced into combat multiple times, serving as a sniper. Got both of his forearms maimed. *During combat Mayhem disappeared. Artery became infamous for his brutal combat skills. *Hated the war along with the majority of the people around him. The kingdom being far too focused on violence, he decided to leave at a slightly older age. *At age 9 he fled, being nearly caught. Crepe came along. *Crepe was killed due to a disease a year after fleeing, Perceptor spent the next 4 months alone. *Wandered far off from the Skywing kingdom but still within familiar territory, met Brainstorm. Didn't leave the territory because he knew he'd be killed on sight, didn't know much about the flora/fauna outside Skywing territory. *Hasn't left the area for the next 5 years, relieved as the Sandwing war ends. *Given a letter, particularly curious by it and why he was given it. Letter told of great riches if he visits a castle near Jade Moutain, isn't really there for the money. Relations Brainstorm Perceptor is fully aware Brainstorms is an envious, self-centered a**e that attempts to spite him, as well as his amoral mind and work. To be clear, he also doesn't approve of it. Typically Brainstorm can be found bragging or bickering with Perceptor, as they have different views of how testing and moral standards work. While he has careful planning and is the first to ask the wild inventor "Why...?", Brainstorm will essentially forget safety procedures and is the one to ask "Why NOT do it?", and then just ignore the reasons why he shouldn't. They're polar opposites, and it's clear to see his careful procedures bore the Trickwing/Seawing hybrid. Brainstorm's enthusiasm is actually rather contagious, and the Skywing is prone to be cheery when the hybrid isn't doing something suspicious. To be precise, their relationship goes along the lines of; Perceptor: What are you- Brainstorm: I’m gonna do a thing. Perceptor: That’s a horrible idea! Reason a, b, and c why you shouldn’t do the thi- Brainstorm: I did the thing. However, living with Brainstorm in a remote area does have it's upsides. They're hardly ever bothered by unwanted 'visitors', and what with living in a forest, Perceptor has no problem getting the information he needs for his study of animal/dragon anatomy and behavior. It takes much patience and stealth, so Brainstorm's spell casting such as invisibility are also useful for stalking nearby animals. They bicker very often, but put up with each other and genuinely do care for one another, even if they won't say it outright. Trivia *Favourite meal is roasted rabbit with apple slices *Favourite animal to observe is the white-tailed deer, particularly interested in their rutting reason and collecting their antlers. *Dislikes sour food, has a preference towards sweet or bland. *Enjoys music, preferably classical Images Brainstorms living area.png|Perceptor's living area Perceptor DragonPNG2.png|Calm, almost irritated portriat Perceptorfull.png|Made with Luster's awesome template Perc'n'BrainPNG.png|Perceptor'n'Brainstorm Perc'n'BrainMTMTE.png|To the left is the character Perceptor is based off of Perceptor .jpg|Drawn by the fabulous NightStrike the Dragon :D Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters